Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -60\% \times 0.05 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ $ 0.05 = \dfrac{0.5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{20}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -3 \times 1} {1 \times 5 \times 20} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{20}} = \dfrac{3}{100} $